Mordusia
Mordusia is located in the southern hemisphere on the continent Seleya. It is bordered by Aldegar in the north, Saridan in the west, Alduria in the south and Rildanor in the east. Mordusia has a population of 682,303,615. The official language is Mordusian. The capital of the Imperial Republic, Rechtenburg, has an estimated twenty one million inhabitants (metropolitan area). It has access to the Schismatic Sea in the east and the Sea of Lost Souls in the west. Mordusia was previously neutral but now maintains strong links with states across the globe. Mordusia is an applying member of the Aldusia Union. See: Mordusian Civil War History see History of Mordusia Government and Politics Main Article: Government of Mordusia Mordusia has a unicameral parliament known as the Imperial Diet, which is elected every four years. The Imperial Diet has 500 seats. See Mordusian Heads of State. Various pressure groups existed throughout Mordusia, more information can be found here Mordusian Pressure Groups. Some important legislation that is worthy of note: *Constitutional Changes and Restoration of the Monarchy Act *Ratification of the Commonwealth Nations of Terra Alliance *New Currency Act *Act for the Creation of a New Aristocracy, Their Members, Their Holdings, and Rules Concerning the Inheritance of the Mordusian Crown Mordusian Aristocracy Main Article: Mordusian Aristocracy The Mordusian Aristocracy was reestablished by the Act for the Creation of a New Aristocracy, Their Members, Their Holdings, and Rules Concerning the Inheritance of the Mordusian Crown. This Act set in place the following system. Titles, Their Rank, and Their Respective Responsibilities *A Duke or Duchess who will administer each Province and the Capital of each Province. *A Count or Countess will govern over any city that is not being administered by a Duke or Duchess. *A Viscount or Viscountess will administer one of the nations 27 regional counties. *A Baron or Baroness will administer a small village, hamlet, and their surrounding areas. Official Titles to Heirs Apparent to any Rank of the Aristocracy *Duke (Duchess) - Marquees (Marchioness) *Count (Countess - Viscount (Viscountess) The other ranks will have their heirs referred to by the same title as the current holder of said title. Rules Regarding the Passing of Titles and for Appointing Extinct Lines All titles shall be hereditary in nature. When the current head of a particular House holding a title dies, the eldest legitimate child of said title holder will inherit said title. However, should a family become extinct, the current Viceroy or Emperor may, by appointment, fill the vacancy left in the aristocracy. List of Land Holdings Among the Aristocracy Duchies: *Provinces: **Hosamia **Sayoon **Sammodra **Adubura **Alalsor *Cities: **Cormorant **Euphanea **Bayonne **Port Clemens **Rechtenburg Countships: *Icythe Harbor *Meech *Sebenau *Graceville *Los Halos *Port Saint-John *Clann *Finlindt *New Ardommas *Fronds *Talan *Cronberg *Mons Perigon *Norlake Viscountships: *Sayoon: **Nachsein **Venter **Liberton **Banson **Lancastan **Macklen *Hosamia: **Vickten **Nebsten **Brecton **Jaymor **Fleckton **Graymore **Wichten *Sammodra: **Lecke **Altenton **Ecklerston **Praeton **Kliegen **Cryson *Talasor: **Steit **Meite **Aston **Kisher *Adubura: **Nester **Helion **Inginter **Osterberg There are far too many Baronies to name since they comprise such small areas. Also, for a list of the families hold these various aristocratic posts please refer to the original bill (link at the beginning of this section). Rules Regarding the Duchy of Sayoon The Ducky of Sayoon is officially tied with the Imperial crown of Mordusia; as such it shall only be given to either a direct, legitimate descendant of Mordus I or a regent (in the case of an heir of Mordus is unable to be found). Rules Regarding the Inheritance of the Mordusian Imperial Crown The Imperial Crown of Mordusia can only be inherited or taken by a person who fulfills BOTH of the following conditions: *1) Be descended, legitimately, from Mordus I and have the corresponding Proof of Legitimate Descendancy *2) Be the current Duke (or Duchess) of Sayoon and have inherited the Duchy legitimately Geography, Climate and Demographics Geography and Climate Because of Mordusia's long coast line, population density in those areas is very high. Most of the cities are located along the shore. Further inland lies the central plateau. This is a smooth, slowly rising area that has many fertile valleys and is irrigated by many waterways. The border between the Province of Sammodra and the Provinces of Hosamia and Talasor forms the highest area in the Republic, and quite rugged. The climate is very mild and constant. Average temperature in July is 18° C (64 °F), and 24 °C (75 °F) in January. Regions Mordusia is divided into five regions: Hosamia, Sayoon, Sammodra, Adubura, Talasor on the mainland. Each separate state is ruled by a governor and maintains its own government, infrastructure, police force and military (in the form of the State National Guards). Modusia also used to have a colonial Province, New Mordusia in Dovani. Sammodra In the early days of Mordusia, when the kingdom of Sammodra had just been conquered, Sammodra had a large hispanic population. Nowadays, that population has become all but extinct in Sammodra, instead, the state hosts one of the largest percentages of Mordusian Anglo-Saxons of any state, as 97% of the population is of that ethnicity. Under the monarchy, Sammodra's capital used to be Bayonne, but again, the old ways have all but phased out now. Sammodra has historical been a conservative religious state, often siding with the FRP or ARP in elections. Instead, a new, glorious and huge capital has risen, New Ardommas, coast of the Sea of Lost Souls, is truly a grand city. Its development can be closely tied to that of the Federal Republican Party. Indeed, Sammodra is a conservative religious province whose undying support for the free market has made New Ardommas one of the largest cities in Mordusia. Towering over all else in the center of New Ardommas stands the Colt Tower, official head quarters of the FRP and named after John Colt, founder of the party. New Ardommas' huge metropolitan area spawns across five distinct zones. With the head quarters of all of Sammodras' corporations and the Colt Tower at its center, the Core City is the jewel of New Ardommas. There, pollution is non extant and a magnificent view on the bay can be enjoyed from the top of the sky scrapers. The inner city, while being slightly less exclusive, still is beautiful hosting large upper class residential areas. The Middle City is where most of New Ardommas' middle class lives, no overly luxurious, but far from poor. The outskirts othe city and New Ardommas adjacent ae where the untold hundreds upon hundreds of factories are located. Steel factories, oil refineries, weapons manufacturers. This is where a large part o Mordusia's heavy industry is situated. Here the poor live in squalor next to miles of super highways and in an omni-present smog of heavy pollution. Clann is very similar to New Ardommas, save the fact that there is no equivalent to the glistening Core city of NA. Indeed, Clann's financial district is situated right next to the city's factories, which are almost as numerous as NA's. Although the city is very polluted and grim, it has its own majesty, housing some of Terra's most expensive offices and his holiness the Pope himself, in the truly colossal Clann Cathedral, a huge witness to the golry of Coptus. Finlindt fits the Sammodra description of a gray city. Devoid of NA's and Clann's factories, Finldnt hostes the state's banks, and there are lots of them. Banks and insurance companies seem to cover the city. Actually, the financial sector represents some 80% of all the city's businesses. Bayonne is one of Sammodra's smaller cities, and a pleast one for sure. The old capital under the kingdom, it is now largely touristic. Adubura Adubura used to be a majority South Seleyan speaking state, although some 80% of the population now describes itself as "Ethnic Mordusian", with Mordusian Artanian as their first language. Adubura is a business hub, the state being a haven of the free market. Mild climate and less factories make it a pleasant state, whose capital Cormorant resembles its sister city New Ardommas. Icythe Harbor is also a pleasant city, and a shipping harbor for many companies, especially Sammodra-based, who own a large portion of the nation's shipping industry. Meech and Sebenau are both more industrial cities. While nothing compared to the foundries and factories of Clann, residential zones are squashed with industrial ones. This is where some of the country's poorest citizens live, mostly immigrants. This situation has periodically sparked clashes with law enforcement and ethnic Mordusians. Overpopulation in small areas tends to be a problem as well. Colonies Mordusian has a Colonial Province in Dovani, known as the Colonial Province of New Mordusia which was sold to Luthori. Further information can be found here: New Mordusia Demographics There is a Grand Ethnicity, Language, and Religion Census (GELRC) in Mordusia every ten years which gathers information about the ethnic and religious background of all citizens. It is to note that members of the Mordusian ethnicity speak Mordusian (an evolution of Luthori) and are of Artanian Luthori descent. The Most recent data available is from the 3001 GELRC Facts about Ethnicity *Mordusian: 90.7% (620,802,947) *Aldurian: 5.7% (39,014,075) *Hulstrian: 1.3% (8,897,945) *Immigrant: 2.3% (15,742,521) Facts about Language *Mordusian only: 76% - 520,187,668 *Mordusian second: 9.3% - 63,654,543 (Primary language spoken by those in this group and their percent of total Mordusian population) **Aldurian - 5.7% **Hulstrian - 1.9% **other - 2.3% *Mordusian First, Others Second: 14.7% - 100,615,246 (Second language spoken by those in this group and their percent of total Mordusian population) **Aldurian - 10.4% **Hulstrian - 4.3% Facts about Religion *Christian: 78% *Muslim: 4% *Jewish: 5.5% *Buddhist/Taoist: